cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
North Atlantic Defense Coalition
The North Atlantic Defense Coalition Charter I. Preamble This document is hereby created to protect the rights and freedoms of the sovereign nations of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. These member nations agree that an armed attack against one or more of them shall be considered an attack against them all. Consequently they agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, in exercise of the right of individual or collective self-defense, will assist the member or members so attacked by taking whatever action as is deemed necessary, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the North Atlantic area. II. Admission & Expulsion Any nation, given that they are not currently at war with any alliance that is either neutral or friendly to the NADC or involved in any sort of transgression with the allies of the NADC, may join the Coalition. All applying member nations must sign this Charter, thus committing to uphold and protect the ideals it represents. A member nation may be expelled from the NADC if that nation commits an action that violates or severely offends the principles of the Charter. The Secretary General may expel any member for said offenses on his or her own authority, although if the reasons behind such an action are found to be insufficient, it is considered justifiable grounds for the Advisory Council to call a veto and bring the issue before the Assembly. III. Political Structure IIIa. Ruling Bodies The NADC consists of the following bodies of general authority: A Secretary General (SECGEN), responsible for the NADC's public relations, general alliance management, maintaining all things pertaining to the workings of the Assembly, and the protection of its interests abroad. The SECGEN has the power to grant all other governmental positions as required with the exception of department-specific deputies. All other officials are to report to the SECGEN. All powers not expressively given by this charter to any other position or body are given to the SECGEN to be used for the benefit of the membership. A Deputy to the Secretary General, who serves as his right-hand man, and is the highest authority in the NADC apart from the SECGEN himself. As a Deputy, the position is optional. If the Secretary General wishes to appoint a Deputy, he or she shall present his or her choice to the Assembly as a standard 48-hour proposal vote. The Deputy assists the SECGEN in his duties as needed. Aside from delegating the SECGEN's workload, the primary function of the Deputy is to take command during the SECGEN's absence, in which case the Deputy will keep the NADC in a functional state until the SECGEN returns. After 7 consecutive days of absence (or by request of the SECGEN himself), the Deputy will assume all of the SECGEN's powers. The Assembly, consisting of all Coalition members. The Assembly is the primary legislative body within the NADC (the second being the Senate) and it must approve all treaties, Charter amendments, legislative proposals, and Law amendments. The Assembly can alter the NADC Charter with a vote of at least 80% in favor. The Assembly may also hold a vote of no confidence on any minister, which must receive a 2/3-majority vote in order to pass. The affected minister must immediately step down and the Secretary General must appoint a replacement. Any new legislation must be approved by at least a Simple Majority (greater than 50%). No new Law may override the rules and boundaries of the NADC Charter. The Senate, consisting of 6 elected individuals. The Senate acts as a floodgate for the Assembly to ensure that faulty proposals aren't rushed into law. Typically, the Internal Affairs Minister is the Chairperson of the Senate (thus becoming the 7th member) unless he or she wishes to outsource it. The Chairperson's sole function is to keep the Senate functioning and holds no additional power. If a Senator resigns, he or she will be immediately replaced with the next runner-up in the last Senate election. The Assembly can hold a vote of no-confidence on any replacement Senator, which must receive a 2/3 majority in order to pass. The Senate participates in dual-house votes which take place in the Assembly at the same time. If the Senate votes down such a proposal, it is sent back to the Assembly. If the Assembly approves it again, the proposal is passed into law regardless of the Senate. The Senate has the power to call vetos against decisions made by the Secretary General, after which the matter will proceed to the Assembly for a final vote. To enact a veto, there must be a minimum of 2/3rds support within the Senate. The Arbitrational Court, consisting of the elected Senate body as Jurors, two appointed Arbitrators, and one appointed Chief Arbitrator. The Court is a mediating body that helps to solve disputes between the membership and the NADC Government. The Jury is ultimately responsible for delivering a verdict on whether the NADC Government is in the wrong or in the right of the accused act. The Chief Arbitrator then delivers the consequences of that verdict. The Arbitrators are closely involved with the judiciary process. They will also be assisting in the management and monitoring of correctly setting up and enforcing the administrative process of managing the Court. IIIb. Management Bodies The NADC consists of the following bodies of specific authority: http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n257/AzureMantle/nadcseals/nadc_internalheader_seal.png An Internal Affairs Department, managed by the Internal Affairs Minister (IAM) who is responsible for overseeing the general administration of the alliance. The IAM cooperates closely with the Secretary General regarding inter-alliance management. The IAM will have more responsibilities than powers, and those responsibilities will be outlined and updated by the Secretary General. The IAM also has the option to appoint a Deputy Internal Affairs Minister (DIAM) who would function under his or her authority in his or her absence, or when immediate action is required and the minister is not present. Any other action can only be taken with direct permission from the IAM. http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n257/AzureMantle/nadcseals/nadc_fadheader_seal.png A Foreign Affairs Department, managed by the Foreign Affairs Minister (FAM) who is responsible for overseeing the general running of the ambassadors and embassies as well as general foreign relations. He or she has the power to appoint new ambassadors (although the Secretary General may overrule these) as well as to remove others from power. He or she also has the option to appoint a Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister (DFAM) who would function under the authority of the FAM in his or her absence, or when immediate action is required and the minister is not present. Any other action can only be taken with direct permission from the FAM. The Press Secretary (PressSec) is the official spokesperson to the international community on behalf of the NADC. This title is given by the Secretary General to either the Foreign Affairs Minister or his or her Deputy. The SECGEN may grant the title to another if he wishes to outsource the position. The purpose of the PressSec is to ensure consistency and clarity in official communications. The PressSec may issue press releases on behalf of the NADC by the request or approval of the SECGEN; however, he or she does not have the power to make independent statements on policies or positions of the alliance beyond those officially stated in the NADC Charter, its supporting documents, or Assembly votes. The SECGEN shall approve all statements of policy not already covered in said documents prior to release by the PressSec. http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n257/AzureMantle/nadcseals/nadc_ddheader_seal.png A Defense Department, managed by the Military Operations Commander (MOC) who is responsible for the coordination of retaliatory attacks against aggressor nations/alliances or of preemptive strikes against potential threats to the security of the NADC and its members. He or she also has the option to appoint a Deputy Military Commander (DMC) who would function under the authority of the MOC in his or her absence, or when immediate action is required and the MOC is not present. Any other action can only be taken with direct permission from the MOC. http://i114.photobucket.com/albums/n257/AzureMantle/nadcseals/nadc_fdheader_seal.png A Financial Department, managed by the Finance Minister (FM) who is responsible for all trade, aid, and other finance related issues. This includes providing trade partners and aid to new alliance members in need, giving advice concerning resources, and managing the distribution of NADC funds to member nations who request them in times of peace and war. He or she also has the option to appoint a Deputy Finance Minister (DFM) who would function under the authority of the FM in his or her absence, or when immediate action is required and the minister is not present. Any other action can only be taken with direct permission from the FM. The Finance Minister automatically serves as the Bank President unless the minister chooses to outsource this position to a different member by means of appointment (if this is the case, the Assembly may call a vote of no-confidence on the nominee and remove him from power by a 2/3 majority vote). The Bank President organizes and maintains the NADC Federal Bank system. The Bank President manages member applications to the Federal Bank, the appointment and dismissal of Bankers (member nations who function as banks to be aided by several bank members, and whose nominations may be vetoed by a unanimous decision by the other NADC officials), and the distribution of bank funds to Bank members. IV. Elections Elections will be held for the position of Secretary General, for the Senate, and for the Arbitrational Court every 3 months with no maximum term limits for the SECGEN. The Secretary General is the only official with the authority to start the election process. The nomination period and the election itself will last 5 days each. SECGEN candidates require a simple majority (greater than 50%) in order to be elected. If no candidate achieves this majority, a 4-day runoff election will be held between the top 2 candidates. The Internal Affairs Minister, Military Operations Commander, Foreign Affairs Minister, Finance Minister are all appointed by the Secretary General immediately after the election, and they in turn appoint their respective deputies. Someone in any one of these positions may serve as many times as they are appointed. See Article IIIa for the Assembly's power over these appointments. V. Financial Aid The Federal Bank of the NADC is fully responsible for the provision of elementary aid such as Starter Aid and Military Aid to all members of the alliance. All other types of Finance that are non-elementary require Bank Membership to be applicable. These types of finance are available upon request in the Federal Bank Forum. For the provision of Elementary Aid, the Minister of Finance must be contacted personally. VI. Military Action If war is declared on a NADC member nation, that nation must immediately inform the Military Operations Commander or his or her Deputy so that the MOC can set up a Rogue Response Effort. All financial, diplomatic, and military coordination will take place in that thread, and orders will be given directly by the MOC or his or her Deputy. The suffering nation may not respond militarily unless ordered to do so by the MOC him/herself or his or her Deputy. If the original aggressor makes a peace offer, which is then approved by the MOC or his or her Deputy, all NADC members currently involved in the war must accept it. Nuclear weapons may only be used with direct permission from the Military Operations Commander and SECGEN or in response to a nuclear attack. In the case of the Military Operations Commander's extended absence, the Secretary General alone must approve the use of nuclear weapons in his stead. NADC News & History The NADC's First Steps Azure Mantle founded the NADC with Aryndil, Heretic, and Nadjia. The Alliance slowly grew until it contained nine members at the time of ratification of the Charter. The Charter was officially ratified on July 27th, 2006, and Heretic was elected to the position of Secretary General soon afterwards. Also in the end of July, the Alliance was officially announced to the cyberverse. Announcing the North Atlantic Defense Coalition - Posted: Jul 28 2006 @ 07:21 AM :I come here today to announce a new alliance to the world of CyberNations. This alliance has been in the shadows for quite some time. It was conceived and construction began long before the craze of new alliances hit the globe as a result of the new team colors. We waited, taking our time, hoping for the day where we could receive the public recognition our fledgling alliance so desperately needed. Today is that time. :I hereby announce the North Atlantic Defense Coalition to the world, an alliance dedicated to the security of the north atlantic region. My nation of Pravitelstvo is the first, the founding nation of this coalition. Since the NADC's creation, nine other nations have joined with us. Now that we have a secure member base, we feel it that it is about time we go public with our coalition. Hopefully, that member base will now increase, and the influence of the NADC will grow and our member nations propser through the security we provide. :As a new alliance, the NADC will be seeking diplomatic relations with other, more established alliances in an effort to increase our influence and thus grow and prosper in this world. We hope that the longstanding alliances of CyberNations will choose us as their newest partners. Retirement, Restructuring, Revisions Retirement, Restructuring, Revisions—Oct 25 2006, 02:26 PM From the desk of the Secretary General of the NADC: :It has been a long time since any official declaration or announcement has come from the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. Recent events within our alliance have made it a necessity for us to inform the world of the changes that have taken place. It is with great sadness and respect that we announce the retirement of our Commander-in-Chief (CINC) Azure Mantle of Pravitelstvo. Many of you will know him as the founder and prominent leader of the NADC. :"I never created this alliance because I wanted power, I just wanted a place were like-minded people could come and share in my dream and their dreams. That dream became a reality, and I'm proud of everyone here who's helped it through." - Azure Mantle :As much as the entire alliance is shocked by Azure's retirement, we support him in every way we can. This event sparked discussions about how the North Atlantic Defense Coalition should be lead in light of the power vacuum created by his departure. It was clear amongst our members that Azure's successor would have large boots to fill, and we were unsure if we even wanted another CINC because of that. :Subsequently, we decided that it would be best to dissolve the position of Commander-in-Chief and merge his former duties into that of the Secretary General. As with any democratic system, there is a need for a safety measure inside the law to prevent power abuse. Hence, the Secretary General thought up the idea of creating the Advisory Council, a body dedicated to advising the Secretary General on important matters concerning the alliance, as well as aiding any new Secretary General on becoming familiar with the new duties and responsibilities that person will face. This Council will consist of senior NADC members who are knowledgeable and experienced in NADC law and affairs. Most significantly, the Advisory Council has the ability to veto decisions made by the Secretary General. In case of a veto, the decision will be relayed to our Assembly (the new name given to the ruling body of all NADC members in place of "Council"). :Alongside Governmental reforms, five other Charter Amendments have passed over the last week, and on top of that, the Charter underwent a major all-encompassing revision to make it as clear and as well structured as possible. Hence, here we present the new Charter of the North Atlantic Defense Coalition! http://z14.invisionfree.com/NADC/index.php?showtopic=9 :The final event we would like to announce is the appointment of new deputies and council members. Elections are still underway, and they will conclude on November 1st, but these appointments have already been made and thus will be announced today: :• Benevolent Ruler has been appointed to Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister :• Nadjia (Current Press Secretary and former Foreign Affairs Minister) has been elected as permanent member of the Advisory Council :• Doomkid (former Minister of Defense) has been elected as permanent member of the Advisory Council :• Azure Mantle (former Commander-in-Chief) has been elected as permanent member and Chairman of the Advisory Council, as well as official Recruitment Officer :We congratulate the appointment of these loyal members, and we hope that their efforts will bear many fruitful results for our alliance. :An up-to-date list of the NADC governing body may be found here: http://z14.invisionfree.com/NADC/index.php?showtopic=637 :—EmperorCharlesVI, Secretary General Declaration of War on SoL Declaration of War on SoL—Oct 30 2006 @ 12:22 AM From the press office of the NADC: :Today we come to the world community with a grave but necessary announcement. We come to you with our close allies, the Nordreich, with a declaration of war against what we have deemed the rogue alliance "Sons of Liberty." Following the end of the cease-fire, our forces will be conducting swift military operations with our allies to penetrate deep into the heartlands of the SoL aligned nations and to cripple them as quickly as possible. :The "Sons of Liberty," as they call themselves, have committed numerous atrocities in the form of acts of completely unwarranted aggression against defenseless independent nations. This alliance exists only to cause mayhem and destruction upon those who cannot defend themselves. They have abused their status as an alliance time and time again, and thus they are nothing more than a band of rogues, rogues which must be taken care of. :The Nordreich approached us with their intentions to declare war on the SoL and asked if the NADC would do so as well. By the terms of our Treaty of Amity, we of course were bound to at least consider their request in the form of an Assembly vote, and that we did. The vote came out overwhelmingly in favor of assisting our allies in this endeavor, treaty or no treaty. :Our attacks will be swift and deadly, and we will continue to press forward until our enemies are defeated and unable to cause any more mayhem. Surrendering nations will be given a full pardon so long as they publicly absolve themselves of any connection with the Sons of Liberty rogue organization and swear never collectively raise arms against the defenseless again. We will press on until every last rogue has either surrendered or been decisively defeated, or the SoL as a whole decide to accept Nordreich's general terms of surrender. :For Order, for Power, for Peace! :—EmperorCharlesVI, Secretary General :—GS2, Military Operations Commander :—BenevolentRuler, Deputy Foreign Affairs Minister GUARD A Revolutionary Accord—Dec 9 2006 @ 8:59 AM From the Desk of the Press Secretary of the NADC: Today, the NADC, CSN, and ONOS come to the rest of the international CyberNations community with grand news. After much discussion, we have all agreed that this course of actions represents the best wishes of our members. In order to further secure their safety, sovereignty, and continued prosperity, we join together. :For three months now, the NADC has been developing and discussing a revolutionary treaty, a giant leap forward in the evolution of defense pacts. Interested alliances came and went, none fully willing to commit to the bold terms of the pact that made it so unique. Eventually, however, we settled on two innovative alliances who were just as bold as the treaty itself. These alliances have weighed the alternatives, and have seen the benefits that this epic pact offers. They are the CSN and ONOS, and we are proud to partner with them in this endeavor. But what is this treaty? :This treaty is GUARD, Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense. GUARD is not just an MDP between two single partners; it is a multi-alliance coalition, supporting several organizations in a single document. It allows for economic benefit programs, military cooperation, and much more, while still maintaining the complete sovereignty of its signatories. :Written collectively by individuals such as Chris Canny, myself, and others, it breaks the one restraint which has, in our opinion, managed the cripple the entire Cyberverse, and is responsible for creating the aptly named MDP Web that entangles all who venture near. Which is why, I am proud to announce, that GUARD is completely and utterly disconnected from the MDP web. No black lines bind us to its writhing mass, no world wars threaten to unwittingly drag us into to their chaos. We are now an independent body, but not an unprotected one. GUARD secures our freedom, our independence, and it is because of its bold nature that we will stand strong. :For Order, for Power, for Peace! Change in Politics Change in Politics—Feb 13 2007 @ 9:25 PM From the Desk of the Secretary General of the NADC :Citzens of the Cyberverse; for eight months the North Atlantic Defense Coalition (NADC) has stood firm in its determination to uphold the principles of our Charter and the inalienable rights of our membership. As a founding signatory of the Grand Union of Alliances for Rapport and Defense (GUARD), our foreign policy has sought to reflect these aforementioned ideals and has endeavoured to protect the independence with which our grand Coalition was created. :To fulfill and enhance these aims, the NADC has decided to transform the manner in which our foreign policy is implemented and directed; as of this moment the North Atlantic Defense Coalition will no longer pursue NonAggression Pacts (NAPs) and hereby announce that the 48 hour grace period for the cancellation of all Non-Aggression Pacts will follow. The NADC will as of now, by virtue, respect a state of non-aggression with all recognised alliances in the Cyberverse unless other factors decide to make that an impossibility. :As shown by the Great War and numerous other conflicts throughout CN history, alliances have proven that they are willing to cancel, reissue, or even ignore the terms of NonAggression Pacts at will. This pattern lay in direct opposition to the honourable ambitions of our membership; we believe that treaties should not create friendships but reaffirm them. Henceforth, NADC foreign policy will be redirected to the affirmation and solidification of meaningful international agreements that carry greater precedence; such as Treaties of Amity, Economic Agreements, and Friendship Pacts. :—''EmperorCharlesVI'' Treaties External Links * NADC Official Website * NADC Offsite Forums * NADC Sign-up & Info Thread Category:Cyber Nations Category:Alliances Category:North Atlantic Defense Coalition Category:GUARD Category:Blue team alliances